Tables Have Turned
by LillyMorgan
Summary: JONAS After an accident leaves Macy with amnesia,she becomes good friends with the Lucas Brothers. She doesn't crush on them anymore, so what happens when one of them begin to like her instead? Nick/Macy friendship, more later on. Bad summary, good story.
1. Chapter 1

**This series starts right during Band's Best Friend when Joe pushed the Shoe into the gym. This will eventually become a series, so its not a one-shot.**

**Dedications:**

**To Suburbs, for writing the best JONAS fanfics I have ever read.**

**To .Xo, for writing a channy story so great that I almost cried. Go check it out. It's called, 'Which Way?'.**

**To Sidney Loves Werewolves, for beta-ing for me! Thanx so much! Go check out her work too!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Sad, isn't it?**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Macy was murdering the other team in volleyball. She was in her zone. They were winning by 4 points all thanks to her! The volleyball was served. Macy was in the perfect position to spike it, when suddenly...

"Hey Badgers!!!" exclaimed a familiar voice. Macy turned her head in to see who said that. _No_, she thought, _it couldn't be_. But it was. The girls from the other team squealed.

**[Macy's POV]**

"Meet the newest member of JONAS!!!" Joe said pushing his friend (Shoe I think he called him) into the gym. Since I was still paying attention to the scene, I got hit in the face with the volleyball. Walking over to the squealing girls who were attacking the Shoe, I grabbed an ice pack and called a timeout. I picked up an energy drink and looked over to where the girls were to see what was going on. I saw the girls tying up Shoe in the volleyball net. I walked on over. It seem like they were having a tug of war with his hat. At first, when I tried to help, the girls attacked me! They even tore up my uniform a little. I could have sworn I heard something in my leg snap, but someone was in trouble and I had to help them. So, I ignored it. Eventually, I made it over to the Shoe. I kneeled down next to him.

"Hi," I said to him casually. "So you're the Shoe, right?" I took a sip of my energy drink.

"Yeah."

"Nice to meet you," I said politely. "Need help?"

"Yes, please," he begged. I whistled loudly, catching all of the girls attention.

"Hey! Listen up!" I shouted. They all went quiet. "I just saw Nick Joe and Kevin outside of the locker rooms!! They are giving out autographs!!" I shouted in my best fan girl voice. They all screamed. All of them started for the locker rooms. I started untying the knots on the net.

"Thanks for the help," he said.

"So...you gonna tell me what happened?" I asked him.

"Nick, Joe, and Kevin let me in here. I'm guessing that they are trying to teach me a lesson."

"For what?...Oh, you mean about Stella's Peach Pit Purse? That's a little harsh," I said. I mean, getting thrown into a room with screaming fan girls, all for ruining a purse, thats a little unfair.

"I never put the pudding in her purse, Joe did it. He used me as a cover," he said.

"Ah," I said, understanding. "I wish those two would just kiss and get it over with, so that we don't have to deal with all their drama."

"Tell me about it. So, who are you?"

"I'm Macy. I'm Stella's best friend. I am also JONAS' biggest fan. Well, 'am' might turn into 'was'. Those three are so dead." I helped him up, he was still a little tied up. But he was able to stand up and walk. "I'll help you out of here before all the girls come back."

"Thanks."

"No problem." We walked into the hallways. I looked around for Joe and Kevin, I found them in study hall. I told Carl to stay outside for a second. I stepped inside the room and went up to the teacher. Luckily, it was Mrs. Juliane, who always called me her favorite student. I asked her if she could send Joe and Kevin out for a second, and if she could take Carl (the Shoe) to the nurse so she can untie the rest of the knots that I couldn't get out. She gladly obliged. She told Joe and Kevin to come out of the room and she took Carl to the nurse. After Kevin and Joe exited the room I stepped out and closed the door. I leaned on the door.

"Hi, Macy" Kevin said. "What's-" He stopped speaking when he saw my forehead. It was bruised. His eyes went wide. "What happened?!"

"Oh, its just some volleyball incident. I was a little distracted. Apparently, 'the fourth JONAS'" ,I used air quotations, "made an appearance in the middle of a VERY important volleyball game." Joe's eyes widened. They both gave each other a look that said "Uh,oh!". I ignored them and I continued speaking. "Of course due to the distraction I turned my head to see what all the squealing from the other team was about, and I was bonked over the head." I said casually, with a bit of an annoyed tone in my voice.

"We're sorry Macy," Joe said.

"Oh no, you're not. Not yet at least," I said, smiling.

"What do you mean?" Kevin asked, a little nervous.

"Obviously, I need to get this volleyball uniform repaired. It was torn up when I tried to save your friend."

"Oh my-They attacked you?!" Joe asked.

"We are so sorry Macy!!!" Kevin said. I held a finger up to tell them to stop talking and let me finish.

"This game was a really important game, so Stella decide to make me a brand new uniform. This uniform was a Stella original."

"Oh no!" Joe said.

"Oh my! Stella will kill us." Kevin freaked out. Stella was serious about her clothes. If you ruined one of her originals, she'd make you wish you were never born.

"Bye!" I said, deciding that Stella will let them have it later. I texted Stella telling her the whole story, and asking her to bring me an ice pack, because I left the other one in the gym. Now to find Nick. I knew Stella barely had any effect on him so I had to let him have it myself.

"NICHOLAS LUCAS!!!" I shouted at him when I found him. At first he was startled, then he looked a little afraid, he didn't know what he had done to make me so mad at him. He caught sight of the big bruise on my forehead.

"Macy, what happened to your head?"

"Thanks to you and your brothers distracting the volleyball teams, I missed a perfect spike and I got hit in the head! Then, being a loyal fan, I tried to help the 'fourth JONAS member'," I used air quotations, "out of his predicament, during which I also got attacked! And I am probably going to be confronted about lying to the other team about you guys giving out autographs by the locker rooms! Then, I had to help your friend out of the volleyball net! We almost lost the game thanks to me! Now not only is my new Stella-original uniform ruined but I almost risked us not making it to the championships. I could be benched!!!" My head was rushing as I said all this. I was both angry and surprised. I was angry because of what the Lucas brother's did. I was surprised because, I , Macy Misa, JONAS's biggest fan, was yelling at the youngest JONAS member.

"Macy-" he started but I cut him off.

"Sports are the only thing I'm good at! You could have ruined it, not only for me, but for our team! Our team works hard to win! You could have screwed it up!" I told him.

"Macy-" he tried again, only to be interrupted by a screaming blonde.

"NICHOLAS!!!!" Stella yelled from the end of the hallway.

"Uh oh," I heard him say.

"Macy!" Stella said, turning to me. "How's your head?"

"Now that you mention it, I feel light headed." Stella handed me the ice pack she brought in her bag and then turned to Nick. Her expression gave a whole new meaning to " if looks could kill".

"You are supposed to be the responsible one. Did you think about who would be effected if you sacrificed Shoe to the visiting volleyball team? Just look at her uniform," Stella said.

"Stella?" I asked, my leg was giving out. Remember when I told you I had heard something snap? It was my ankle, and apparently I ignored it for too long, so now I was in alot of pain. Stella didn't hear me. She continued to lecture Nick. "Stella, my ankle!" I said loudly. I fell to the ground.

"Macy?" She and Nick crouched down next to me. "What happened?"

"When I was trying to help Carl, the girls tried to push me aside. I heard something snap, I think it was my ankle. I ignored it because I needed to help Carl, but now it really hurts!"

"I'll go get the nurse, does anything else hurt?" As she said this, my head started throbbing from the hit on the head.

"Yeah I feel really-" The world went black, and I was swallowed up in the darkness.

**[Nick's POV]**

"Stella, my ankle!" Macy screamed. She fell to the ground.

"Macy?" Stella asked. We both crouched down next to her. She was still sitting up, but she was grabbing her ankle in pain. "What happpened?" Stella asked her.

"When I was trying to help Carl, the girls tried to push me aside. I heard something snap, I think it was my ankle. I ignored it because I needed to help Carl, but now it really hurts!" she told us, occasionally wincing in pain.

"I'll go get the nurse, does anything else hurt?" Stella asked.

"Yeah," Macy said, putting her hand against her forehead. She winced again. "I feel really-" She collapsed.

"Macy?" Stella asked, worried. She gently shook her. She wouldn't respond.

"She passed out," I said, picking her up bridal style. I walked to the nurse with Stella. When we got there, the nurse told me to set her down on the bed. After Stella and I explained to the nurse what happened, she left the room and I called my brothers. They arrived within minutes after I told them. We left the nurse's office to get our lunches and return. Stella stayed behind, asking us to bring her her lunch. We started talking about Macy.

"Poor Macy, " Kevin said.

"It's all our fault," I said. The nurse had told us she wouldn't be able to walk without crutches for about 3 days.

"I can't believe we did this to her, and right before spring break starts," Joe said, adding to our guilt. Kevin and I gave him a look.

**[Stella's POV]**

"Stella?" I shot my head up. I saw Macy trying sitting up in her bed.

"Don't get up," I told her. "Are you okay? Do you remember what happened?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry, Macy. Those three are dead the next time I see them. I didn't lecture them yet because we were all too worried about you."

"Stella, its not all their fault," Macy said.

"What do you mean? The nurse said you were hit so hard, there was a possibility for you to wake up with amnesia. Those three deserve to be punished," I said. Macy looked at me, slightly frightened at my statement. Then an idea came to mind. "Wait I think I have an idea." Macy didn't respond, whether it was because she was still afraid of me, or because she fainted again, I did not know. I continued on, but when I turned around I found out why Macy hadn't responded. She fainted again! _Oh great_, I thought, _the nurse told me not to let her faint again, because if I let her sleep, she could still wake up with amnesia._

**[Nick's POV]**

We were walking back to the nurse's office. We were still talking about spring break when we arrived.

"So, how is she?" I asked Stella.

"She woke up, but when I was talking to her she fainted again." We all sat around Macy's bed, staring at the floor. We all felt horrible. Stella looked sad. My brothers looked guilty. I, on the other hand, was miserable.

"Why are you all so sad?" My eyes went wide. Our heads snapped up. Macy?

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Please subscribe, it will get better! I am opened to many ideas. Please review, make my day! If you have any ideas for this story please PM me. Scratch that, PM me whenever you want.**

**Side note: Was anyone else jumping up and down when Bailey kissed Cody in Wizards On Deck With Hannah Montana? I felt like London Tipton because I was also clapping and saying "Yay Cody!" lol**

**Well, anyway R&R!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to say I am so happy that so many people reviewed my work in such little time. It makes me want to cry. UGH!!!!! I am such a pansy these days, lol.**

**I am posting this way earlier than I expected. Anyway, I myself love writing author's notes. But I have no specific topic to write about. So if you want to ask any questions please do so. Make questions up if you can, but only if you want to. And if you have any ideas please PM me. Scratch that, PM me anyway.**

**I will occasionally ask a question for my readers either at the beginning or end of the chapter. You don't have to answer it if you dont want to.**

**Sorry about how short this chapter is. I wanted to post this as fast as I could. I'll try to do better.**

**Dedications:**

**To everyone who reviewed especially: Mo318, FlyingFree728, xoxonickjonas, IrishAngel19, Millie 1985, .Cool., and ChristianGirl56**

**And especially to **_**MidnightxAngel**_** for being my very first reviewer/reader!!!!! You guys all made my day!**

**And a big sorry to anyone who reviewed and I didn't respond to. I hope you guys accept this chapter as an apology.**

**I am going to stop writing this author's note now because if not it will be longer than the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I still do not own anything. And, yes, It is still sad.**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**[Macy's POV]**

I woke up. I grabbed one of the crutches that were leaned against my bed, and I stood up. I looked at the people around me, they all looked sad and guilty, they stared at the ground.

"Why are you all so sad?" I asked them. The youngest curly-haired boy stood up. "Who are you?" I asked him.

**[Nick's POV]**

I stood up from my chair. In front of me was Macy standing next to her bed, with only one crutch to support her.

"Who are you?" Macy asked me. Everyone else just stared at her. I was confused. How could she not remember me?

"Macy?" I asked, confused. She obviously didn't notice the stares from Joe and Kevin or my confusion because she extended her hand, expecting me to shake it.

"It's very nice to meet you, Macy," she said. "Do you mind me asking if you know who I am? Or where I am for that matter?" She looked around. _Oh no._

"Your name is Macy. My name's Nick," I corrected her. Her hand dropped to her side. She looked confused and lost. Stella was still in shock.

"I'm Macy?" Macy repeated, registering this information.

"Yes," I answered her. Stella recovered from her state of shock, and stood up.

"Who are you?" Macy asked Stella.

"Macy, I'm Stella. I'm your best friend. We've been best friends since second grade," Stella told her. Stella spoke kindly and slowly. She was patient, she must have figured out what was going on with Macy. I, on the other hand, was still a little confused. I tried to piece this together. Macy couldn't remember me or Stella, she couldn't even remember her own name! Then, it hit me.

She has amnesia! She doesn't remember anything! And its all our fault! "Do you remember anything else, Macy?" Stella asked her.

"Stella..." Macy repeated. "Are you Stella Malone?" She remembered Stella's last name.

"Yes! We're jogging her memory!" Stella said. Then, she continued the introductions, to see if Macy could remember anything else. Stella motioned for Kevin to stand up. He gladly obliged. "This is Kevin," she said. Then she motioned for Joe to stand also. "This is Joe," she said then she stood next to Macy.

"Aren't they all brothers?" Macy asked.

"Yes," Stella responded. She turned to us." So, its seems like she can remember some things, but other things are a total blank, like names."

"Did she forget about JONAS?" Joe asked.

"Who's JONAS?" Macy asked.

"No one," I responded quickly. I didn't want Macy to remember her JONAS fandom. I guess Stella and my brother understood because they went along with it.

"It's nothing, Macy," Stella told her.

"What now?" Kevin asked Stella.

"I guess we should ask the nurse what to do."

"I'll go get her," Joe offered. He left in search of her. He returned with the nurse. She said she was going to examine Macy and see how serious Macy's amnesia was. She told us to wait outside for a little while. We sat on the bench that was outside of the nurse's office.

"I hope its not serious," Stella said softly. She was really worried.

"I've never felt so guilty in my life," Kevin said gloomily.

"We're going to be out here for a while, we might as well go find Carl and apologize," Joe suggested.

"Good idea," I said. We left to go find Carl.

**[Stella's POV]**

"Ok. You can come in," the nurse said, opening the door for me.

"Can we wait for the others?" I asked her politely.

"Of course, are you the girl's classmate?"

"Yes, and her best friend," I told her. We continued to talk for a couple minutes, until the guys came back. When they did, the boys and I sat on one side of the nurse's desk. Macy was facing us sitting on a chair next to the nurse. She had a small smile on her face. She probably has no idea what's going on. The nurse, Nurse Lisa, was standing in front of her desk. She was looking down at some papers and writing on a clipboard. She put the clipboard down on her desk and sat down. She looked to us and cleared her throat.

"I have good news and bad news. Which news do you want first?" she asked us.

"Bad news," I replied.

"This is a definite case of amnesia. So your guesses were correct. The bad news is it's alot more extreme than I expected, this is a severe case." Macy turned to me and smiled at me, completely oblivious to what was making everyone so sad. I knew she expected me to smile back, but I couldn't.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Sorry for the minor cliffy!!! I think this chapter is too confusing. Please tell me if it is.**

**Question: Does this chapter need anything? What did you think of the chapter?**

**You guys are all the best! Thank you so much for reading! I really hope you liked this chapter. The next one will have Macy's results. Please review! Please R&R!**

**What does "on Hiatus" mean?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a very VERY short chapter. I am really sorry about that. I didn't mean to cut it short. Once again if anyone has any ideas, please PM me. Please answer the questions at the bottom if you can, or if you want.**

**I have go back to my camp, so I don't think I will be able to update very soon. Unless I randomly get the urge to write. If I get the answers to the extras question I might be able to post today.**

**I didn't expect to post so soon.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing. It still is sad. :[**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**[Nick's POV]**

"This is a definite case of amnesia. So your guesses were correct. The bad news is it's alot more extreme than I expected, this is a severe case," the nurse told us. Kevin and Joe were still staring at the floor. I was watching Macy.

Macy smiled at Stella, completely oblivious to what was going on. Stella looked too sad to return it. Macy's smile flickered off for a second, and her face toned down, but then when she turned to me, it lit back up again. She grinned just as big as she did when she smiled at Stella, maybe bigger. What I'd give to know what she was thinking. She just made me feel worse. It's all my fault that she broke her ankle and got amnesia, yet here she is smiling at me like nothing was wrong with the world. You would probably think 'Hey, at least you can't feel any worse!' but guess what? I could, because when I didn't return her smile, she looked sadder than ever. She sat there staring at the floor, . I couldn't stand anymore more guilt!

"The good news is it won't last very long, and I was wrong about the ankle. It was just a sprain, she can have that cast off by tommorrow. As for the amnesia," the nurse continued. "It will last for five days or less." She turned to Stella. "I understand you are housing the patient for the next 5 days, am I correct?"

"Yes," Stella responded. Macy's mom was off on a business trip and Macy was staying at Stella's. Stella was also our next door neighbor.

"Ok, I am going to explain to you what is going on with her. She has post-traumatic amnesia, meaning she won't remember a few things," she said. Then she turned to us. "Are you guys going to be with the patient the next few days?" We all nodded. "Then, I should explain a few things to you all. First, she won't be able to walk for 3 days. Second, she won't completely regain her memory for five days. Third, for the next few days, everything will seem new to her, so you have to be patient with her." We all nodded. She turned back to Stella. "Is there anything she has in her schedule for today?"

"Yeah, we have to plan our outfits for tomorrow's free dress day," she said. Free Dress Day is like Stella's Christmas. Free dress day is the last day before spring break, and it's the day when everyone can wear what ever they want, no uniforms, no dress code. Macy allowed Stella to organize her outfit for tomorrow. That was going to be interesting. "Oh yeah and we have our G.N.I.A.O. tomorrow. Luckily Macy will have her cast off by then." Kevin Joe and I shared a look that pretty much said 'WTF?'.

"Oh that's lovely. I use to love having those, I think it can really jog Macy's memory," said the nurse. She obviously knew what was Stella was talking about.

"You had G.N.I.A.O.'s?" Stella asked.

"Yeah, I had them every week with my friends."

"Us, too!"

"Where do you girls go for the G.N.O. part?"

"For the Girls Night Out (G.N.O.) part we first go to the mall, then we hit the nearest teen club."

"Really?" asked the nurse, fascinated.

"Yeah."

"What do you do for the G.N.I.?"

"Usually we have a girl's party. We sing karaoke, we dance along to music videos, and we pretty much just party."

"That sounds like fun!"

"Yeah, it never gets old. Unfortunately since Macy's mom is out of town, we can't host it at her house. But we're going to have it at my house. But we'll have to have the party in my backyard. And since my backyard and the Lucas' backyard are practically two halves of the same , I asked Mrs. Lucas if we could use her half, too. Luckily, she said yes." Stella and the nurse continued to chat away about this Girl's Night she was having on Friday. I looked at Joe. He looked like he had a plan. Oh no. Tomorrow is going to be a very interesting day.

**_______________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**I hope that wasn't a cliffy. I keep having the feeling that my chapters get worse as I go, what do you think? This was such a filler. I personally disliked this chapter, what do you guys think? I think the next chapter will be way better.**

**G.N.I.A.O. means Girls Night In And Out.**

**G.N.I. is Girls Night In**

**G.N.O. is Girls Night Out**

**The GNO part is when they all go out to have fun. The GNI part is when they party at one of the girls houses and then they sleepover. Its a really good way to just have a girl's night. If you have any questions, feel free to ask, this chapter can be confusing.**

**Question: What do you think Joe is going to do? What do you think is going to happen? Did anyone else see the new Harry Potter movie? What did you think of it?**

**Extras Questions, please answer these if you can, I really need the answers: Any ideas for the names of some of the girls that will attend the G.N.I.A.O.?**

**BTW: If you love music, and are willing to help me with something for this story, please PM me! I really need someone!**

**Oh, and, what does "on hiatus" mean?**


	4. Chapter 4

**You guys will hate me for this, but no the G.N.I.A.O. is not in this chapter, it will be in a different chapter. I wanted to add a few small chapters, just to explain everything before.**

**This is just a small chapter on Nick/Macy's friendship.**

**I think alot of people like this story because it was really dramatic in the biggining, but the thing is, the story isn't going to be so dramatic as it goes along. I keep worrying that I am going to dissappoint my readers. :(**

**This was done really last minute, so there may be a lot of mistakes.**

**Dedications and Shoutouts:**

**Sidney Loves Werewolves- For being the best beta-reader ever, I recommend her to anyone who needs a beta. She does a really great job. She is the best! Without her this story wouldn't even have started!**

**darksmile- I wanted to thank her for answering all of my questions. All her answers were really useful.**

**Fairytaleredux- I want to give her a shoutout for having figured out where I was originally going with this story. Unfortunetly I had to change the storyline, but I found it impressive that she was able to find my original plot.**

**There are two other people I wanna shoutout to but I have to do it in another chapter, because if I do it in this one I will ruin the surprise.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. And as always, it sucks.**

**Key:**

This** means Nick's texting**

_**This**_** means Macy's texting**

**I am doing this in Third Person for this chapter only.**

**********************************************************************************************************************************************************************

The Lucas brothers helped Macy out of the school building and gave Macy and Stella a ride home. Kevin was driving, Stella was in the passenger's side (she called shotgun). In the back, Macy and Joe had the window seats, and Nick sat in the middle.

"Nick, can you give me Macy's schedule? It should be in her backpack," she asked.

"Sure," Nick said. He picked up Macy's backpack, and began to search. Macy wasn't paying attention. She was looking out the window. He found a small notebook, it was electric blue but it had a black rim, and there was just a small black ribbon tied neatly on the lock. "I think this is it." He handed it to Stella. Stella took off the lock, and looked through the book.

"This isn't Macy's schedule book," Stella said, reading every page. Macy turned to Stella. Her eyes went wide.

"Stella don't read that!" Macy exclaimed. She lunged for the book but Stella was out her reach. Joe smirked.

"What is it? Her diary?" Joe asked mockingly. Stella shook her head no.

"It's her song book," Stella said.

"Stella!" Macy whined, still reaching for the book. Stella stopped on one specific page. She turned to Macy.

"What's 'One and The Same' about?" Stella asked.

"Two friends," Macy said. "Now give me it!"

"Who's it about?"

"Us," Macy said. "Now hand it over."

"Aw Macy, I love the song!" Stella said.

"I'm glad, now give it to me!"

"Only if you show me the music to it."

"Fine, later."

"Nuh-uh," Stella said. "Now."

"We're in a car and I have no instrument."

"You can use mine," Joe offered.

"The song requires an electric guitar, not an acoustic one," Macy said.

"You can use mine," Kevin said. He instructed Joe to give Stella the guitar. Joe handed Stella the guitar case. Stella opened it and carefully handed Macy the guitar. Macy groaned.

"Do I have to?" she asked. Stella nodded. Macy reached into her shirt to grab her necklace and she took it off. On the silver chain was a small guitar pick which had her name engraved on it. Macy started playing. It was a very fast and speedy beat. Stella was smiling as she read along the lyrics in her head. She noticed before each lyric was a letter either A or B.

"Macy, what are the letters for?" Stella asked showing Macy the book.

"This song is a duet, the letters tell the which singer sings it."

"Can you sing it?"

"That is where I draw the line," Macy said as she stopped playing and snatched the book from Stella.

"At least tell me who 'Until Your Mine' is about," Stella asked as Kevin parked his car in front of the firehouse.

"No," Macy said, getting out of the car. "I don't even remember who I wrote it for." Stella sighed. _Stupid amnesia. _She thought of something else.

"Can you sing it?"

"No," Macy answered, ringing Stella's doorbell.

"Please!" Stella pleaded as her mom opened the door to let them in.

"Hello ," Macy said politely.

"Please."

"No."

"PLEASE!"

"No!"

"PLEASE!!!!!!"

"No." Macy went up the stairs.

"How long do you think its going to take until Macy caves?" Joe asked.

"Knowing Stella, a couple seconds more," Nick said.

"No way," Kevin said.

"FINE!!!!!!" They heard the scream from Stella's bedroom window. Joe and Kevin looked up at Stella's window. They saw a beaming Stella and an annoyed Macy. They all laughed it off. They went into their house and spent the rest of their day in their room. Then, it was 12 PM, Kevin and Joe were sound asleep. Nick was still awake. He was bored beyond all purpose, and he couldn't sleep. All of a sudden, his phone started vibrating. It said he had a new text message from Macy. He opened it.

_**Are you still awake?**_

_Yeah why?_

_**You need to help me, Stella is snoring up an earthquake. Has she always been like this?**_Nick chuckled as he read the message.

_If it's only an earthquake, then count your blessings. It's been worse._ Macy smiled at the responce. Then a thought occured to her.

_**Why aren't u sleeping?**_Nick looked at the question. He didn't know why he wasn't sleeping, maybe it was guilt. But he wouldn't tell her that.

_IDK, I just can't._

_**Me either. I'm nervous about tommorrow.**_

_Why?_

_**Stella tricked me into singing at the G.N.I.A.O., and Stella said I was part of the welcoming commitee, so I have to meet and guide two new kids through Horace Mantis, tommorrow.**_

_Really?_

_**Yeah. I'm so nervous about both. At this rate I won't be able to sleep.**_

_Me either._ Nick answered her, then he had an idea that would help the both of them. _I'm going to go take a walk, get some air. Do you want to come with? _

_**Sure.**_

_C u outside in 5._

_**Okay.**_

_*************************************_

Nick got ready to leave and left the firehouse, completly unaware of the two people he woke up on his way out...

When he got outside, Macy still wasn't there. After about 15 minutes, he opened his phone and was about to text Macy when she finnally showed up.

"Sorry I'm late," she said. "I couldn't remember where I put the key to my luggage bag, so I had to pick one of the outfits Stella lent me for the week. It was so hard to find a t-shirt and jeans in all the skirts and designer tops she gave me. You should see what she's making me wear tommorrow." Nick chuckled at Macy's horrified expression.

"So, what do you wanna do?" he asked her.

"I don't know, anything."

"Wanna go to the arcade?" he offered. There was a 24-hour arcade, just three blocks away. Macy nodded. When they got there they played endless games (which Macy all won).

"Is there any game here you haven't beat me at?" Nick asked.

"I think we still haven't played Rockband, but you still have no chance at beating me at that," Macy said confidently. Nick walked up to her.

"Is that a challenge?" Nick asked, inches away from her face.

"So what if it is?" Macy responded.

"Let's bet on it. Loser buys the winner ice cream tommorrow."

"Deal. I love ice cream. It'll taste even better knowing its free." Nick was shocked at Macy's new attitude. He liked this new competitive Macy. She turned away and started walking towards the Rockband game. "Which instrument do you want? Guitar or drums?"

"Drums," Nick answered picking up the drumsticks. They started the game. They put it on hard. Just before they started, Macy turned to Nick.

"Get ready to lose, superstar." The song started, and they began to play. They talked during the game.

"What makes so sure you'll win?"

"Watch and learn." When the game ended, their scores were revealed. _Nick: 93 percent. Macy: 100 percent._ She won. "I'd like a cookies and creme ice cream with rainbow sprinkles, please," she said, smiling.

"That is not fair, I call a rematch," Nick said.

"You already owe me one ice cream, I don't want you to go broke. Anyway, I have to get back to Stella's or she'll kill me," Macy said.

"So...what do you have to sing at the G.N.I.A.O.?" Nick asked as soon as they left the arcade.

"A song I wrote."

"Is it the one Stella asked you about?"

"No, but I feel really bad for lying to her."

"About what?"

"I lied to her about not remembering that I wrote 'Until Your Mine' about-" she said, before slapping her hand over her mouth.

"Who'd you write it about?" Nick asked curiosly.

"I'm not telling you," Macy said.

"Come on," Nick pleaded.

"There is nothing in this world that will make me tell you."

"Oh really?" He started tickling her. Macy started laughing uncontrollably. He ran after her.

"Nick Lucas, there is no way you can catch me. I'm the fastest runner on the track team!" Macy said as she ran. When she arrived at the alley between the firehouse and Stella's house, she froze in horror. Nick caught up to her. He didn't notice what made her stop running.

"Ha! Gotcha-!" he froze as he saw what Macy was looking at.

"WHERE HAVE YOU TWO BEEN!!!" Stella, Joe, and Kevin yelled at them. Uh-oh.

**********

The next day at school, the Lucas brothers were at their lockers. Joe and Kevin were harrasing Nick for the fifth time that morning.

"I can't believe you snuck out of the house at midnight to go on a date with Macy!" Joe exclaimed loudly.

"It wasn't a date! We couldn't sleep, so we decided to go to the arcade," Nick responded. "And keep it down, will you?" Joe and Kevin gave him a look.

"Just admit you like Macy," Joe said.

"Fine, I like Macy, but as a friend. She's kinda cool now that she doesn't remember about JONAS. Now can we drop the subject?" Nick asked them, annoyed. Joe and Kevin dropped the subject.

"Where's Stella?" Joe asked.

"She said she was going to help Macy show the two new kids around, so we won't see her all day," Kevin answered. "I got to go to class. I have science class, and I'm getting a new science partner."

**************

Kevin left his brothers at their lockers. When he got to class, he saw a girl already sitting at his table. He sat down next to her. She was busy drawing something, and she

didn't notice Kevin sitting next to her. Kevin peeked over her shoulder. She was shading some color on to her paper. She was drawing an otter. It was perfectly drawn. Kevin just stared at the picture. She stopped suddenly. She turned to him. Kevin tore his eyes from the picture and looked at the girl.

"Hi, I like your picture," Kevin said nervously.

"Thanks, you must be my new science partner," she said, sticking out her hand.

"Yes, I'm Kevin," he said, shaking her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Millie," she said, smiling.

**************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**Not my best ending, but still. What did you think?**

**In the next chapter, I will introduce the two new characters.**

**Credits:**

**Referrenced- 'Until Your Mine' by Demi Lovato**

**Referrenced- 'One And The Same' by Demi Lovato and Selena Gomez**

**Questions:**

**1. What'd you think?**

**2. Any ideas/suggestions?**

**3. What song do you think Macy will sing? (Hint: Its a song by Demi Lovato)**

**4. What do you think of Kevin's new science partner?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys!!!!!! I am soooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating for soooo long!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**In this chapter I am introducing my two new characters.**

**My dedications will be at the bottom.**

**Disclaimer: I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING! IT STILL SUCKS!**

**Very short chapter:**

**_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"Where are they?" I asked Stella slightly freaked out. The two new kids were suppose to meet me in the atrium at 7:10, so I could show them around, but they still weren't here. Stella volunteered to help me.

"I don't know, they are suppose to be here already."

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "I lost them before I met them, I am in so much trouble." Someone tapped on my shoulder.

"Excuse me," said someone from behind me. I turned around to see two girls, twins. One was wearing a pink shirt with capris. The other one, the one who tapped on my shoulder, was wearing a vest over a white shirt, with blue and black designs on it, with black skinny jeans. **(I suck at discriptions, but the outfits are on my profile**)

"Don't mean to interrupt," said the girl in pink. She was rather slim, just like her sister. Both girls had blue eyes. She had dark brown hair with blonde highlights. Her hair reached down to her back."We just wanted to know if you know where Macy Misa is."

"That would be me."

"I told you all we had to do was ask," the other girl told her. She had straight shoulder-length black hair. She seemed alot less girly than her sister. "Hi, I'm Kayleigh."

"And I'm Anne," her sister continued.

"We're new here," Kayleigh concluded.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Macy. And this is Stel-" I stopped talking when I say Stella's face. She was staring at Anne's sneakers.

"Are those Jiani Sneaks?" Stella asked/shrieked. _Oh, here we go again_, Macy thought, _another one of Stella's fashion obsessions, Jiani Sneakers_.

"Yes! I love Jiani, I don't usually wear sneakers, but when I do I always wear Jiani," Anne answered, smiling.

"I have those same sneakers in hot pink!"

"No way! I wanted these in hot pink, but they were all sold out. Someone had just bought the last pair."

"I bought the last pair."

"That's not possible, they said they sold it to Stella Malone, JONAS styli-" Anne started before realization hit her. "Oh my gosh, you're Stella Malone!"

"In the flesh." They endlessly chattered away, walking away from Kayleigh and I.

"Wow," I said.

"I know. It's sickening at times how girly my sister can get," Kayleigh replied.

"Same with Stella."

"So, are there any sports teams here?" Kayleigh asked.

"It depends, what sport? I'm in all of the teams," I said. I hoped what I said didn't sound like I was bragging.

"Tennis?"

"Yep," I answered simply.

"Soccer and Football?"

"Yep."

"Track?" asked Kayleigh, obviously impressed.

"And Rugby, Competitive swimming, volleyball, Archery, bowling, javelin throwing, gymnastics, and I even cheerlead sometimes."

"Wow," was all Kayleigh could say.

"Which sports do you play?"

"Soccer, Volleyball, and Tennis," Kayleigh said.

"Those are my favorite sports of all time," I said.

"Mine too. Its nice to see some girls are actually into sports around here. Usually they just talk makeup and hair."

"Kinda like Stella. She's my best friend, but sometimes she can be way too girly," I said about my best friend.

"I know how you feel, Anne is like that sometimes too."

"So what's your schedule?" I asked.

"I have science first," she answered.

"Me too!" We headed to class. Kayleigh and I took seats at the back of the classroom. As usual, class was a bore. At the end of it, Kayleigh and I were talking and she accidentally bumped into someone. She turned around.

"I am so sorry! I was-Millie?!"

"Kayleigh!" Millie exclaimed. They hugged. Millie was a new student to Horace Mantis. She had been here only a week. I remember having to show her around too. Millie was also coming to the G.N.I.A.O. She had shoulder length dark brown curly hair with layers. She had small freckles scattered around on her nose. She was kind, but sometimes she seemed not to talk too much. She was quiet, kinda like Nick. The difference was, her smiles were not as rare as his. She smiled all the time. "I missed you! When you told me you were coming to New Jersey, I didn't know you meant to Horace Mantis!"

"Its so great to see you! Anne and I missed you terribly! I didn't know you came to this school!" Kayleigh said. The bell rang. "I have to go, I'll see you at lunch."

"You too," Millie called as she walked out. I could have sworn I saw Millie walk out with Kevin. _Interesting._

"Who was that?" I asked her.

"Millie, she was my best friend until last year when she moved here, but she went to public school. I didn't know she transferred to this school till now." I was about to respond when Stella and Anne came running up to us.

"Macy, guess what? Anne agreed to come to the G.N.I.A.O.! Will you come too, Kayleigh?" Stella asked.

"Sure," Kayleigh answered, smiling.

"Oh, and I saw Millie in the hall," Anne said excited.

"I saw her too," Kayleigh responded.

"Millie's coming to the G.N.I.A.O. too," Macy said.

"It's going to be so much fun!" Stella exclaimed.

"What do we need?" Kayleigh asked.

"If you are going to perform, bring your instruments. Do one of you have drums? I need some for the stage."

"Sure. I have them, you can use mine," Anne said. "What time should we meet up?"

"Be at my house at 4 o'clock sharp," Stella said. The bell rang.

"That's my bell, gotta go," Anne said.

"Me too," Kayleigh said, leaving with her sister. That left Macy, Stella, and Millie, who had just walked up.

"Hey, Millie, can you come over to my house early? We need help with decorating," Stella asked.

"Sure."

"Great, so now we have twelve hands for decorating."

"Twelve?" Macy asked.

"The guys are helping."

**********************************************************************************************************************************

**The next chapter will be of them decorating.**

**Dedications:**

**To randomcards227, for being the best friend in the whole world!**

**To Anne and Kayleigh, who I hoped enjoyed the surprise!**

**To Millie 1985, who struggled to keep this a secret from them. For being the biggest help anyone could ever ask for, for giving me the idea for my two (well actually three) characters, and for helping me with all my stories!**

**To FlyingFree728, whom I have been talking to for the past three days, For helping me.**

**To everyone who reviewed! You rock! :)**

**Two more chapters till the G.N.I.A.O. Review please!**

**Note: This story might be put on hiatus. It kinda depends on a couple of factors. What those factors are is a secret.**

**Story Questions:**

**1. What do you think about the two new characters?**

**2. What do you think will happen?**

**3. What song do you think Macy will sing? (Hint: It's a Demi Lovato song)**

**4. Did you like the chapter?**

**Random Questions:**

**1. Whats your favorite Aly and AJ song?**

**2.**** What do you think of the outfits?**

**4. Am I forgiven for not updating?**

**Wow, I have a longer author's note than chapter.**

**Review or it'll take me longer to update.......just kidding**

**Review or I'll teepee your house....oh, you thought I was kidding...(laughs evily)**


	6. Authors note

I'm absolutly sure you ALL hate me! :( I'm soooooo sorry!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so sorry for not being able to update. I started school already, and I had a different rush of inspiration, and it's getting hard to think anything through!!!!!! I feel so horrible! Go ahead and flame me on this chapter, tell me how much you hate me for this. -.- I can take it.

I also hate posting author's note only chapters, so sorry. :(

But on a different note, I am starting a new series, a very very long one. It's a really.....lets say...different story. I've been working hard on it, I'm currently on the process of rewriting it for the third time. It's a crossover, between JONAS and another show/movie, I'm not telling you all the second one, it's a surprise. I just wanted to let y'all know. If you want more info on it, please say so in a review.

So....review.....ask about my new series......or flame me for being a horrible, horrible updater/person. :(


	7. Chapter 7

I've been grounded for the rest of the semester from my computer. Sorry. Please don't be mad. :( I will truly miss fanfiction dot net. I'm not even supposed to be on now. Bye for a while. :( It's been fun.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey guys, sorry for not updating in so long. I'm grounded from actually updating my stories until May, sad isn't it. I'm only allowed to make new stories. (Stupid punishment huh?) Well anyway. I just wanted to tell you, if you have any questions for me, about the story or anything, please message me at www. form spring . me /ally117 (remove spaces) I hope I see some questions or even a hi or two ;)

With love, Ally


End file.
